In a conventional computation system as a system that configures a supercomputer, a plurality of housings in which, for example, 128 central processing units (CPUs) and shared memories are mounted are connected to a cross-bar switch.
In a network system in which a plurality of processing units that perform information processing is connected by a switching unit that transfers data among nodes as in the computation system, it is important to perform tests or management before starting operation or during operation so that the system operates appropriately. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-69119 discloses a technology utilized in test and management of the network system for this purpose.
In one of such technologies, a test of a transfer path of a network system and a stress test of a transfer switching unit are performed by making each node execute a computer program, and transferring data from a node to another node.
However, the conventional technology has a problem that a test cannot be performed by making each node execute a single computer program. In other words, each node transmits data based on combinations of transmitters and transmission destinations prepared in a computer program. Because the combinations are different for each node, if four nodes are provided in a system for example, four different computer programs need to be created for the nodes, and it takes labor to create such programs.